The Past Forgotten, The Future Unsure
by towan yaslana
Summary: Ok So this is my first public fanfic, and it's about my own character, Towan, and her journey to remember her past, and realise her future, with help from her DBZ friends, and foes... Rated M.


"Goku, please…" Whispered Towan as the huge fighter pinned her to the wall. He was the strongest man in the universe; there was no way she could fight him off.

"Aw, Towan, you know I'm only messin' about." He said into her ear.

"I don't want to play." She whispered, looking up hard into his eyes.

"Well maybe I do." He hissed back, his grip tightening on her wrists; he could almost feel the skin bruising under his hands. She kept her gaze on his and bit her lip, not making a sound as her eyes watered.

"Goku?"

"And that is how easily that can happen if you let your guard down an enemy." He let go and Towan rubbed her purple wrists.

"Always learning huh, Toe?" Smiled Trunks wrapping his arms around her. She nodded into his shoulder as she saw Goku leave the room.

"I missed you." She whispered. God, she made him melt inside. He held her tighter and realized she was trembling slightly.

"Towan..." He held her at arms length by her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" She said shaking her head, trying to move back to him. He held her back and looked hard into her. "I'm just really tired; I've been working kind of hard lately."

"Sure?" She nodded and he pulled her back to him. He had had to leave for a few days on his own, and he hated leaving her behind, she always looked so lost, standing at the door, waving him away, her eyes begging for him to stay. He smelt her now, closing his eyes as he took in the gentle scent of her neck.

"Trunks?" She was leaning away from him "Trunks you can let me go now…" He let go and smiled as she stepped back. "Good trip?"

"Mmhmm. Hey, do you want to go for a flying lesson?" Her eyes lit up as she swung her arms around his neck, her body colliding into his. She leaned back and brushed her lips gently against his and he tightened his grip around her waist and pushed against her lips opening it gently with his, tapping his tongue into her mouth. She sighed gently and he pulled her hips closer to his and she brought her hands down onto his shoulders. He pulled out from the kiss and she looked up at him, blushing like she always did. "Let's go" he whispered, taking her hand and leading her out of the circular house.

They broke into a run as they came out of the door until they had run for a while and they came to a large green field atop a cliff. Towan ran at the cliff straight away and Trunks grabbed her arm.

"You are not pulling that stunt again. I barely caught you the last time." There was wildness in her eyes he knew could never be tamed.

"I could feel it." She sighed, shaking her head.

"We've got to practice focus. Focusing that power Towan, you know how great it is." She looked away. "Sit." She folded herself to the ground as did he, sitting directly across from her. "You know what to do. Find that energy, move it, control it." Towan held out her hands in front her, keeping them apart. She closed her eyes slowly and Trunks watched intently, she had been so close before. He saw her jaw muscles tighten in frustration. "Just relax…" He cooed. She hunched slightly and a tiny ball of light began appearing between her hands and she opened her eyes, smiling. "Now, move it under you, let it lift you." As the small ball disappeared, Towan rose a couple of inches from the ground, she gasped in excitement and looked up at him, beaming. She flew a few feet above the ground and unfolded her body and span in circles.

"Well it's about time." Came a bitter voice from behind her, making her jump and fall. Trunks caught her in his arms and put her down as they turned to face Vegeta.

"Hey Dad." Said Trunks.

"It's about time she learnt to fly." He spat. "A Saiyan princess that can't fly, ridiculous." Towan rolled her eyes.

"Well I was doing fine until you interrupted."

"Beside the point! You should have known years ago!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't want to live up to your expectations."

"It's your place."

"I didn't ask for it!"

"What is it with you and Kakarot ignoring who you are?"

"W-"

"Enough! Trunks, I'll see you later." With that he took flight towards the home that they had just left. Towan shrank to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry about him, you know what he's like. Saiyan pride."

"I know. It's just hard." Towan was a tiny slip of a woman that possessed so much power she found it hard to deal with. She could almost match Trunks in a fight, even though he was so muscular and she was so slim.

He sat down beside her and wrapped himself around her and she clung to his shoulder. She pulled away suddenly, and before he had time to grab her ran off the edge of the cliff. He ran after her but couldn't catch up as he flew over the edge. As she got closer face first towards the ground she stopped, an inch from it. Breathing hard she rose up to fly parallel with Trunks.

"Towan! Do you have any idea how much you just scared me?" He yelled. "What had happened if you hadn't been able to stop? I couldn't catch you!"

"I can't always depend on you Trunks! What happens when you run off on your next trip and something happens? You can't be there to defend me all the time! You can't always catch me when I fall." He flew to her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"But I want to." He whispered.

"I want you to, too." She whispered back. "But I need to protect myself. Need to be stronger." She leant back to look him in the eyes. "As much as I hate him being right, Vegeta's right, whether I like it or not, I'm a Saiyan princess, there'll come a day when I have big enemies to face. And sometimes it's nice to feel protected a little closer to home."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just. You know…"

"Okay." He let go of her and smiled as he saw her realize she was flying.

"Oh my god!" She beamed, unsteadily rising up to the top of the cliff. Still smiling she did summersaults and back-flips into the air. "Woah!" She exclaimed, wobbling and dropping from the air Trunks flew under her, catching her again.

"I guess it takes a while to get used to it."

"I guess it does." She said quietly wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her breath warm on his shoulder as she nuzzled into him. He landed on a soft patch of grass and sat, placing her between his legs and lying back so she lay over his torso. She slipped and hand under his shirt and placed her hand on his heart and he could feel her eye lashes fluttering against his skin.

"You tired baby?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not been sleeping well?"

"No."

"Why not?" She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I never do when you're away." He smiled at this. He had known her when they were a lot younger, but she had been taken away, and returned in a bad way a few years later, and remembered nothing of what had happened to her. Trunks and Towan had clicked almost immediately, he had been the one to find her, after sensing her power, and how rapidly it was fading. He didn't recognize her at first, they had only been small children when they had known each other, and she was far from a child now. After finding her washed up on a river bank some thirty miles away he had immediately bought her back to his mother Bulma to get her back on the mend. When Vegeta had seen her, he'd recognized her straight away, and forced both Bulma and Trunks out of the room, calling Goku. Some hours later Towan was sitting up, and Vegeta announced that she would be going to live with Goku and his family, but would be staying there until she had healed.

It had taken a couple of weeks for her to heal, and over that time she and Trunks had become almost inseparable, much to both Vegeta and Goku's annoyance. When Towan had moved away he had found it hard to stay away, and as she couldn't fly, found himself sneaking to see her at night.

"Is that because you can't live without me?" He said, grinning as he stroked her hair.

"Something like that." She croaked quietly. They lay there for a while, dosing. He felt his eyes grow heavier and slowly the sunlit field around him grew dark as he slowly slipped into sleep.

Ok, so my first ever public fanfic, and my first chapter! So, be gentle? Constructive critism welcome, I could really use it, do i babble too much? want to see things from Towan POV? I never write in first person, it doesn't feel comfortable for me, but i never show my main characters perception, only other characters perception of them. So yeah, maybe i could work on that? Anything you know and i'll try and keep it in mind for future reference.


End file.
